


you're my world

by brdfrdzen



Series: Binsung Bros [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Disgusted, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, and jeongin is havin, and jisung is a blushy q///q, changbin is a sleepy :), issa cute cringe fest, jeongin is, none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: stray kids are filming for skz-talker and The Gay Moments ensue.





	you're my world

**Author's Note:**

> if u haven't noticed by now,,,,,most of these prompts are like,,,,from tumblr,,,,,,,,,,,,,,LOL. i just took the phrases and threw em into binsung world hehehe this might be one of my faves outta the ones i wrote so far bc it's sooooooooooo cute. :"(

Jisung turns over onto his belly and looks at the boy lying next to him. “Bro.”

“What, bro,” Changbin responds.

Jisung points to the camera that Jeongin is filming them with. “Tell the whole world that we’re bros.”

Changbin smiles and leans in next to Jisung’s ear. “We’re bros,” he whispers and scoots back into his spot.

Jisung looks at his group member as he sits up and blinks. “Why’d you whisper, bro?”

Changbin lies his head on Jisung’s lap and closes his eyes to fall back asleep. “Because you’re my whole world, bro,” he responds.

Jisung squeals. “Bro,” he chokes out, pretending he’s tearing up.

Jeongin, who’s still filming the pair, gags loudly, and the scene cuts to the next.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, if y'all got ANY bro ideas, pls tell me. i will write it. 100% sure on that. just comment ur ideas, send an ask to me on tumblr, or on curiouscat :D check my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/profile) for url links!!!


End file.
